Liberty Air Lines destinations
Liberty Air Lines flies to 62 domestic destinations and 78 international destinations in 39 countries as of its merger with California. This list does not include cities only served by Liberty Express. 'America's' 'Carribeans' ;Antigua and Barbuda *Antigua – VC Bird International Airport ;Aruba *Oranjestad – Queen Beatrix International Airport ;Bahamas *Nassau – Lynden Pindling International Airport ;Bermuda *Hamilton – L.F. Wade International Airport ;Bonaire *Kralendijk – Flamingo International Airport ;Cayman Islands *Grand Cayman – Owen Roberts International Airport ;Cuba *Havana – José Martí International Airport Charter ;Curaçao *Willemstad – Hato International Airport ;Dominican Republic *Puerto Plata – Puerto Plata Airport *Punta Cana – Punta Cana International Airport *Santo Domingo – Las Américas International Airport ;Haiti *Port-au-Prince – Toussaint Louverture International Airport ;Jamaica *Montego Bay – Sangster International Airport ;Puerto Rico *Aguadilla – Rafael Hernández Airport seasonal *San Juan – Luis Muñoz Marín International Airport ;Trinidad and Tobago *Port of Spain – Piarco International Airport ;Turks and Caicos Islands *Providenciales – Providenciales International Airport ;United States Virgin Islands *St. Thomas – Cyril E. King Airport 'Central America' ;Belize *Belize City – Philip S. W. Goldson International Airport ;Costa Rica *Liberia – Daniel Oduber International Airport *San José de Costa Rica – Juan Santamaría International Airport ;El Salvador *San Salvador – Cuscatlan International Airport ;Guatemala *Guatemala City – La Aurora International Airport ;Honduras *Roatán – Juan Manuel Gálvez International Airport *San Pedro Sula – Ramón Villeda Morales International Airport *Tegucigalpa – Toncontin International Airport ;Nicaragua *Managua – Augusto C. Sandino International Airport ;Panama *Panama City – Tocumen International Airport 'North America' *Alaska **Anchorage – Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport *Arizona **Phoenix – Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport **Tucson - Tucson International Airport seasonal *California **Burbank- Bob Hope Airport **Los Angeles International Airport Hub **Ontario – Ontario International Airport **Sacramento – Sacramento International Airport **San Diego – San Diego International Airport **San Francisco – San Francisco International Airport Focus City **San Jose - San Jose International Airport **Santa Ana/Orange County – John Wayne Airport *Colorado **Denver – Denver International Airport Hub **Montrose – Montrose Regional Airport seasonal *Connecticut ** Hartford - Bradley International Airport ** New Haven - Tweed New Haven Regional Airport *District of Columbia **Washington, D.C. ***Washington Dulles International Airport ***Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport *Florida **Fort Lauderdale – Fort Lauderdale – Hollywood International Airport **Fort Myers – Southwest Florida International Airport **Jacksonville – Jacksonville International Airport **Miami – Miami International Airport **Orlando – Orlando International Airport **Tampa – Tampa International Airport **West Palm Beach – Palm Beach International Airport *Georgia **Atlanta – Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport *Hawaii **Hilo – Hilo International Airport **Honolulu – Honolulu International Airport **Kahului – Kahului Airport seasonal *Illinois **Chicago – O'Hare International Airport Hub *Indiana **Indianapolis – Indianapolis International Airport *Louisiana **New Orleans – Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport *Maryland **Baltimore – Baltimore-Washington International Thurgood Marshall Airport *Massachusetts **Boston – Logan International Airport *Michigan **Detroit – Detroit Metropolitan Wayne County Airport *Minnesota **Minneapolis – Minneapolis-Saint Paul International Airport *Missouri **Kansas City – Kansas City International Airport **St. Louis – Lambert-Saint Louis International Airport *Nebraska **Omaha – Eppley Airfield *Nevada **Las Vegas – McCarran International Airport **Reno - Reno-Tahoe International Airport seasonal *New Jersey **Newark – Newark Liberty International Airport *New Mexico **Albuquerque – Albuquerque International Sunport *New York **New York City – LaGuardia Airport **New York City - John F. Kennedy International Airport Focus City *North Carolina **Charlotte – Charlotte/Douglas International Airport **Raleigh/Durham – Raleigh-Durham International Airport *Ohio **Cleveland – Hopkins International Airport **Cincinnati- Cincinnati/Northern Kentucky International Airport **Columbus – Port Columbus International Airport *Oklahoma **Tulsa – Tulsa International Airport *Oregon **Portland – Portland International Airport *Pennsylvania **Philadelphia – Philadelphia International Airport Primary Hub **Pittsburgh – Pittsburgh International Airport *Texas **Austin – Austin-Bergstrom International Airport **Dallas/Fort Worth – Dallas-Fort Worth International Airport **El Paso – El Paso International Airport **Houston – George Bush Intercontinental Airport **McAllen – McAllen-Miller International Airport **San Antonio – San Antonio International Airport Hub *Utah **Salt Lake City – Salt Lake City International Airport *Washington **Seattle – Seattle-Tacoma International Airport *Virginia **Richmond – Richmond International Airport 'South America' *;Argentina **Buenos Aires – Ministro Pistarini International Airport *;Brazil **Rio de Janeiro-Galeão International Airport **São Paulo-Guarulhos International Airport *;Colombia **Bogotá – El Dorado International Airport ;Ecuador **Quito – Mariscal Sucre International Airport seasonal ;Peru **Lima – Jorge Chávez International Airport seasonal ;Venezuela **Caracas – Simón Bolívar International Airport seasonal Asia ;China, People's Republic of *Beijing – Beijing Capital International Airport *Shanghai – Shanghai Pudong International Airport *Hong Kong – Hong Kong International Airport Hub ;India *Delhi – Indira Gandhi International Airport *Mumbai – Chhatrapati Shivaji International Airport ;Japan *Hiroshima – Hiroshima Airport seasonal *Fukuoka – Fukuoka Airport seasonal *Nagoya – Chubu Centrair International Airport seasonal *Niigata – Niigata Airport *Okayama – Okayama Airport seasonal *Okinawa - Naha Airport seasonal *Osaka – Kansai International Airport *Sapporo – New Chitose Airport seasonal *Sendai – Sendai Airport *Tokyo – Narita International Airport Hub ;Philippines *Manila – Ninoy Aquino International Airport ;Qatar Qatar - Hamad International Airport ;Singapore *Singapore Changi Airport Europe ;Belgium Brussels- Brussels International Airport Hub ;Denmark *Copenhagen – Copenhagen Airport seasonal ;France *Nice - Nice Côte d'Azur Airport *Paris – Charles de Gaulle Airport ;Germany *Berlin - Tegel Airport *Frankfurt – Frankfurt Airport *Hamburg – Hamburg Airport seasonal *Munich – Munich Airport *Stuttgart - Stuttgart Airport ;Ireland *Dublin – Dublin Airport *Shannon – Shannon Airport ;Italy *Milan – Malpensa Airport *Rome – Leonardo da Vinci-Fiumicino Airport *Venice - Venice Marco Polo Airport ;Netherlands *Amsterdam – Amsterdam Airport Schiphol ;Norway *Oslo – Oslo Airport, Gardermoen seasonal ;Portugal *Lisbon – Portela Airport seasonal ;Spain *Barcelona – Barcelona Airport *Madrid – Barajas Airport ;Sweden *Stockholm – Arlanda Airport ;Switzerland *Zurich - Zurich Airport Hub *Geneva – Geneva International Airport ;United Kingdom *Belfast – Belfast International Airport seasonal *Birmingham – Birmingham Airport seasonal *Edinburgh – Edinburgh Airport seasonal *Glasgow – Glasgow International Airport *London - Gatwick Airport *London – Heathrow Airport Hub *Manchester – Manchester Airport Oceania ;Australia *Cairns – Cairns Airport ;Federated States of Micronesia *Chuuk – Chuuk International Airport *Kosrae – Kosrae International Airport *Pohnpei – Pohnpei International Airport *Yap – Yap International Airport ;Guam *Guam – Antonio B. Won Pat International Airport ;Marshall Islands *Kwajalein – Bucholz Army Airfield *Majuro – Marshall Islands International Airport ;North Mariana Islands Saipan - Saipan International Airport Hub ; ;Palau *Koror – Palau International Airport